The Honeymoon
by KlaineFan88
Summary: A sequel to Kurt's 22nd Birthday
1. Chapter 1

I can t believe we are finally here! Kurt exclaimed as they pulled up to the hotel in their limo. Blaine looked at Kurt and smiled at how excited he was.

Kurt, look at me.

Kurt looked at Blaine and stared into his eyes.

I can t wait to start the rest of our lives together. I love you so much Kurt. I want to give you the best honeymoon possible. So let s go see what our room looks like.

Blaine leaned in to kiss him. He meant for it to be a short and sweet one, but Kurt grabbed the back of his neck and ran his tongue along his bottom lip. Blaine granted him entrance and soon they were moaning and fighting for dominance. Just as Kurt started to tug on Blaine s hair, they heard a knock on the window. They pulled apart fast and started to laugh.

I guess we can finish this up in the room.

Blaine just hummed in response.

They got out of the limo and went to check in.

When they got up to the 34th floor of the hotel, they soon found their room. Blaine put the key in and opened to door. They both walked in and gasped. There was a large bed with flowers on top, a jacuzzi shaped like a heart, and the windows went from the floor to the ceiling and you had a perfect view of the beach. There was also a nice little balcony with a porch swing.

This is AMAZING Blaine! How did you afford this?

Kurt was standing in front of the window and looking out over the beach. Blaine came up behind him and put his arms around his waist and rest his chin on his shoulder.

I got a little discount. Being in the military has its advantages.

He kissed the back of Kurt s neck and moved to his sensitive spot under his ear. Kurt moaned and turned in his arms. Soon they were kissing each other and fighting to take off each others clothes. They made their way to the bed and Kurt straddled Blaine. They were soon naked and Kurt was sucking and biting Blaine s neck.

God Kurt. I am so hard for you.. unnn.. please do something fast.

Kurt smiled and kissed his lips and licked a stripe down his chest and then blew on it.

Shit... Kurt then licked a strip up the bottom of Blaine s cock and then took it in his mouth and began to hum.

Kurt, if you don t stop, oh god, I m gonna come.

Kurt took him out of his mouth with a loud pop, and said, We wouldn t want the fun to be over so quickly, now would we?

What are you going to do?

Kurt looked down at him and smirked. I m going to ride you so hard, they are going to make a Disneyland ride from it.

Blaine laughed, What? Did that even make sense?

Kurt slapped his arm, Shut up, I m trying to be sexy.

Blaine put his hands on Kurt s hips, Kurt, I ve told you a million times. You don t have to try to be sexy. You just are.

Kurt kissed him hard on the lips and sat back up for a second. Shit! Blaine we didn t think this through very well.

Why s that babe?

We left our suitcases by the door and that is where our lube and condoms are. And I am WAY too comfortable to move right now. And as to prove his point, he ground his hips deeper into Blaine and they both moaned.

Well then, I guess we will have to substitute it. And then he grabbed Kurt s fingers and sucked them into his mouth. Kurt began to giggle.

Blaine, your tongue is tickling my fingers.

He let go of Kurt s fingers, There is your lube.

Kurt stuck one finger in himself and moaned. Quickly he did two and then three. Soon, he was practically riding himself on his fingers.

Kurt! Please hurry up, I m dying here.

Kurt released his fingers and then sucked on Blaine s cock some more. Blaine put his hands in Kurt s hair and tugged. Kurt took his cock out of his mouth and pushed it through his hole. They both screamed each others names and moaned. Soon, Kurt was riding Blaine faster than ever.

God Kurt, fuck. He then grabbed Kurt s hips and forced him to go faster. Kurt grabbed his own cock and pumped. Before they knew it, they were both coming.

Kurt landed on Blaine and his cock slipped out.

Holy shit. Kurt, that was amazing.

They kissed lazily for a couple of minutes until they realized how sticky they were.

We should go take a shower.

Kurt agreed and got off Blaine. They walked to the bathroom hand in hand. 


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt, are you ready to go yet?

Blaine was standing by the door in his swim trunks holding a bag with towels, money, and sun tan lotion. Finally after waiting for ten minutes, Kurt came out of the bathroom.

Sorry, I wanted to look good for the beach!

You always look good.

Kurt smiled and pecked him on the lips.

I think this is the perfect spot!

Kurt and Blaine had just been walking around the beach trying to find a place good enough for Kurt to set their towels.

Thank goodness! We have been walking around for forever!

Calm down Blaine, it was only ten minutes!

They set their towels out on the sand and slowly sat down.

Would you like me to put some sun tan lotion on your back Mr. Kurt Hummel-Anderson?

Kurt looked at him with a huge smile on his face.

Go right ahead.

Blaine motioned for him to lay on his stomach and then he poured some on his hands and began to give Kurt the best massage ever. Blaine wasn t paying too much attention to anything else besides how good Kurt s skin felt until his thoughts were interrupted by a moan.

Enjoying the back rub baby?

If you don t stop soon, some would say I am enjoying it a little too much.

Blaine laughed and stopped. Kurt sat up and put some on Blaine s back to return the favor. As soon as Kurt was done, Blaine stood up and held out his hand.

Let s go get in the water.

Blaine, no. The water will be too cold.

Kurt, it is over 90 degrees outside. You will be fine.

The water could still be cold though.

Then I will keep you warm!

And Blaine swooped down and picked Kurt up and flung him over his shoulder.

BLAINE! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!

He was running to the water laughing holding his screaming husband in the air.

Okay, I will put you down. And he threw him into the water.

As soon as Kurt came up, gasping for air, he splashed Blaine.

This water is FREEZING and I will kill you!

You don t want to kill me.. you LOVE me!

Sometimes I wonder why.

Shut up and come here.

Kurt smiled and swam over to him. He wrapped his legs around Blaine s waist and kissed him lightly on the lips. Blaine held onto him tight and licked his upper lip. Kurt opened his mouth and stuck his tongue as far into Blaine s mouth as possible. Soon they were both moaning and half hard in their trunks. They pulled apart a little breathless.

Hi.

Kurt giggled, Hi.

Blaine hugged him tightly and whispered, I love you so much. And you look hot in those swimming trunks, but you look even better out of them.

Kurt began to blush, even after all these years, he still had that effect on him.

I love you too.. and you look sexy as hell shirtless and wet.

Blaine laughed. Want to go back to the towels and lay in the sun?

Kurt nodded so Blaine put him down and they headed back to the sand.  
Want something to drink?

Yes please.

Blaine got up and said, Be right back, sexy.

Kurt laughed and closed his eyes. He couldn t believe he had gotten so lucky. He married the man of his dreams, his high school love, and he loved him back just as much. He couldn t wait to spend the rest of his life with Blaine. He felt someone come up to stand by him.

Back so soon honey? What did you do, forget the money?

No, I thought I recognized your hunky mate across the beach. I thought I would come over and try to take him from you.

Kurt opened his eyes and gasped. Instead of looking up at his husband Blaine, he was looking into that one ugly meerkatted face that he would never forget.. Sebastian. 


	3. Chapter 3

"What in the hell are you doing here Sebastian?"

To make matters worse, Sebastian decides to sit on Blaine's towel.

"I live here now. I work on the beach as a lifeguard and I sing at clubs every now and then."

"I would rather take my chances of drowning than get mouth to mouth from you."

"Wow, after all these years, the cat still has claws."

"And after all these years, you still smell like craigslist."

Kurt was sitting up by now with his knees to his chest feeling uncomfortable. Just then, he saw Blaine coming up behind Sebastian with their drinks and looking confused on to who was sitting on his towel.

"Oh dear God. What are you doing here?" Blaine said.

"Long story short, I work here and I saw a sexy beast that I thought I recognized across the beach and it turns out it was you."

Blaine handed Kurt his drink and then sat next to Kurt putting his arms around him.

"Well Kurt and I are on our honeymoon." He said as he kissed Kurt's temple.

Sebastian looked a little shocked, but then smiled. "I have to get back to work, but I will see you around." He got up and started to walk away, but then he turned back and yelled, "Oh and Blaine, if you need some CPR, you know where to find me." After giving him a wink, he walked away.

Kurt sighed and leaned into Blaine's arms.

"We are going to have to burn your towel now, I hope you know."

Blaine laughed, "I wouldn't mind sharing this towel with you anyway. It give me an excuse to get closer to you."

Kurt laid back down and Blaine hovered over him.

"Well Sebastian was right about one thing." Blaine raised his brow in question. "You are one sexy beast."

They both laughed and Blaine kissed him hard on the lips pushing his tongue in Kurt's mouth. He ran his hands up Kurt's chest and felt him shiver.

"Why don't we go back to the room and we can see you out of those swimming trunks?"

Kurt blushed a little bit, but agreed. They packed up their belongings and walked towards the hotel hand in hand, but what they didn't see was Sebastian watching them from his lifeguard's chair. 


	4. Chapter 4

They got back to the hotel room and Blaine shoved Kurt against the door making him drop their towels.

"God Kurt, you have no idea what you were doing to me when you were wet and shirtless."

Blaine then decided to lift Kurt so his legs were wrapped around him and he was still pressed against the door. By this point, they were both hard as Blaine sucked on Kurt's pulse point.

"Unng, God Blaine... I love you so much."

Blaine bit Kurt's neck and then licked over it.

"Love you too baby."

Soon Blaine was thrusting his hips against Kurt's, moaning when their hard cocks brushed against one another.

"Too many layers Blaine!"

"That's funny coming from you."

"Shut up."

Blaine carried him over to the bed and as soon as Kurt was on the bed, he ripped both of their swim trunks off.

"Blaine wait!"

Blaine was half on the bed when he stopped.

"What? Do you not want to do this?"

"God, of course I do! Just make sure you grab the lube this time before we get to comfortable."

"Right."

Blaine walked over to their suitcase and grabbed the lube and condoms. Then he ran and jumped onto the bed crushing his husband.

"Ouch, good lord Blaine! Don't crush my hard dick!"

"Sorry babe. Let me kiss it and make it better."

Blaine bent down and kissed the head of Kurt's cock, which was leaking, and Kurt hissed. Blaine took that as a cue to go further, and soon Kurt's cock was brushing the back of Blaine's throat.

"Blaine! If you don't stop that, I am going to come!"

Blaine looked up into Kurt's eyes as Kurt grabbed Blaine's hair and tugged. Blaine hummed and licked the slit tasting salty come. Soon, Kurt was coming down his throat moaning his name.

Looking satisfied, Blaine let go of his cock and straddled him. He grabbed the bottle of lube and put some on his fingers. After pushing three fingers into Kurt, he was practically riding his hand.

"Blaine, hurry up and fuck me!"

"Honey, I'm not going to fuck you. I'm going to make love to you."

Kurt smiled at him and Blaine pushed in. They were laying chest to chest with Kurt's knees wrapped around Blaine's thighs making him go deeper. Blaine kissed Kurt on the lips, down his jaw, and down his neck, biting all the way down. Kurt knew he was going to be horribly bruised the next day, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Suddenly they were going a lot faster and Kurt was coming again before he even realized he was hard again. He clenched tight around Blaine who was thrusting into his husband faster than he could ever remember. Finally he was coming and he landed on Kurt. They were both gasping for breath as Kurt rand his fingers through Blaine's curly hair. Blaine just snuggled into Kurt's chest.

"Are we becoming sex addicts?"

Blaine laughed and hovered over Kurt.

"No. Sex addicts want sex with anyone and anything. I want to make love with just one person for the rest of my life."

He bent down and kissed Kurt hard on the lips. They were about to go for another round when they heard a grumble. They stopped and looked at each other.

"I guess we forgot to eat today with all the excitement."

Blaine smirked, "I didn't forget to eat. I ate some of you."

"BLAINE!" Kurt couldn't hide his smile though.

"How about I order room service while you go get some of my cum out of your delicious ass."

Kurt's jaw dropped. "What has gotten into you lately?"

"You."

"Oh my god. I'm going into the bathroom."

By this time, Blaine was rolling on the bed in laughter.

"Lighten up babe!"

Kurt swung his naked hips as he walked into the bathroom.

"Kurt, you can't just do that! I'm going to get hard again!"

He could hear his husband's laughter from the bathroom as the water turned on. He quickly looked around the room for a menu as he heard Kurt start to sing. He smiled to himself. He couldn't undertand how he had gotten so lucky to fall in love so early and spend the rest of his life with this man. He quickly picked up the phone and ordered two steaks and plate of chocolate strawberries.

Kurt was in the shower singing to himself with his eyes closed when he felt a rush of cold air. He opened his eyes and screamed.

"Jesus Blaine! What are you doing in here? I thought you were ordering room service?"

Blaine smiled as he climbed into the shower. "I did. They said it was going to take 45 minutes."

"Well I need to clean myself from the salty ocean and from you and I can't have any distractions or I won't get done in that amount of time."

"That is fine." Blaine said as he sat down on the tiled bench in the shower. "I can just enjoy the view."

Kurt just looked at him speechless. He turned his back to Blaine and began to condition his hair. When he turned back around, he saw Blaine was staring at his ass and getting hard again.

"Jesus Blaine!"

"What? I'm not distracting you! I haven't said anything. I am just enjoying my naked husband."

Seeing his husband get hard over watching him shower was turning him on and he didn't know why.

"Screw it." Kurt said as he climed onto Blaine straddling him. Blaine smiled into the kiss and grabbed Kurt's ass. He felt his sticky come on him.

"I see you didn't get very far on your shower."

Kurt could hear the smile in his voice as he bit his ear lobe. Blaine moaned.

"Shut up."

And they forgot all about that shower. 


	5. Chapter 5

After their late lunch they decided to take a nap and woke up around 8:00 pm.

"What should we do tonight?"

They were laying in bed with Blaine's head on Kurt's chest. Blaine was running his fingers across Kurt's chest and Kurt was playing with Blaine's curls.

"Well," Blaine said sitting up against the headboard, "We could go to the club down the street. The lady in the lobby said it was a fun place to go for dancing."

"You just want to get me drunk." Kurt said with a laugh.

"Maybe." Blaine said and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Let's get ready."

* * *

They walked into the club. People were dancing all over and it looked a little crowded. Kurt moved closer to Blaine so he wouldn't lose him in the crowd. Blaine held his hand and walked over to the bar ordering two drinks.

"You look amazing tonight, babe."

Kurt blushed. He was wearing tight white pants with a blue shirt that showed a little bit of his chest and tall black boots.

"You do too honey." Kurt kissed him on the cheek. Blaine was wearing black pants and a red tight shirt with sleeves that showed off all his muscles.

All of a sudden they heard the sound of a microphone and someone trying to get everybody's attention.

"All right everyone! It is time for the main entertainment! You know him as The Sex God as some of you have called him, but here is Sebastian Smythe!"

"Oh Jesus. I might need another drink."

Kurt looked over at Blaine and agreed. He tried to hide his smile, but Blaine noticed.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Oh nothing.."

"Come on! Tell me!"

Blaine came up behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around his waist. Kurt turned in his arms looking up into his eyes and ran his fingers across his cheek.

"I was just thinking about how if I was still a teenager that I would be worried you would leave me for him, but now I know I don't have to worry anymore."

Blaine's eyes softened and he put his forehead against Kurt's. "You never have to worry about me leaving you. You are my life Kurt."

They kissed softly. Blaine pulled away and said, "Come on. We may hate him, but I still want to dance with my husband."

Kurt smiled and allowed Blaine to lead him to the dance floor. It was a fast and upbeat song so Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's hips and Kurt wrapped his around Blaine's neck. They were soon grinding their hips against one another and they could both feel how much the other one was enjoying the dance. Blaine put his lips to Kurt's neck and sucked lightly. Kurt leaned his head back and moaned giving him more access. They didn't even notice that the music had stopped until Blaine felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Mind if I join you? As they say, the more the merrier."

They both stopped and looked up. Sebastian was smiling widly with his hand still on Blaine. Kurt didn't let go of Blaine and said, "Yes actually we do mind. And no, neither of us are dancing with you and your giant horse teeth."

Sebastian pretended to look hurt and said, "I will be at the bar if you change your mind. See you Kurt." Then he looked at Blaine, "See you later hot stuff. And you might want to put your boner away, this is a public place." And he walked away.

Blaine sighed and looked at Kurt. He could tell he was still worried like he was back in high school.

"This may be a public place, but my boner is only for you."

Kurt laughed and slammed his hips into Blaine. "It better be."

"I hate to say it, but I have to go to the bathroom. I will be right back. Why don't you go get us another round of drinks?" Kurt nodded. He kissed his cheeck and walked away.

* * *

Blaine was in the bathroom washing his hand when he felt someone behind him. He looked up into the mirror and sighed.

"Sebastian, just give it up. I am with Kurt and I always will be."

"We will see about that." Sebastian was walking towards him and staring into Blaine's eyes. Luckily, he didn't notice that Blaine grabbed his phone.

* * *

Kurt was at the bar when he felt his phone vibrate. He answered without looking at the screen.

"Hello?" He heard muffled voices in the background then he could hear very clearly what was going on.

"Come on Blaine. How about we just blow each other quickly and then you can go back out there like nothing happened?"

"First off, I wouldn't want any diseases that you carry. And second, I love Kurt more than I love anything else on the planet. I would kill myself before I would hurt him."

Kurt hung up the phone and went to the bathroom. As he opened the door he saw Sebastian kissing Blaine on the mouth and Blaine was trying to push him off. Blaine's eyes were bulged and then he noticed Kurt. Kurt rushed over and pulled Sebastian off. Sebastian staggered a little bit and then something happend that nobody would have ever suspected.. Kurt punched Sebastian right in the nose and he began to bleed instantly.

"What the fuck?" Sebastian screamed.

"Ya, "what the fuck is exactly right! What the hell are you doing to my husband?"

"Blaine wanted it. He was practically begging for it."

"I know that is a lie Sebastian. Just leave us the hell alone."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand who was still standing there in shock. Once they were outside the bathroom Blaine hugged Kurt as tight as possible.

"I promise you Kurt, I didn't want that to happen. I love you so much. You are the most important thing in my life and I would neve-."

"Blaine!" Kurt put his hand over Blaine's to silence him. "I got your phone call and I heard everything. It's okay... well not really on his end, but I know you didn't want that. I know you woudn't hurt me."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too. And I would kiss you, but you would taste like Sebastian."

Blaine scrunched his face up in disgust. "I need to brush my teeth and use a whole bottle of mouth wash."

"I agree." They both laughed.

"Let's go back to the hotel. We can order a bottle of wine and get in that big jacuzzi tub."

Kurt smiled and took his hand. "I would love to."


	6. Chapter 6

They walked back into the hotel room and Blaine walked into the bathroom right away and grabbed his toothbrush, toothpaste, a bottle of mouthwash, and floss.

"I may be a while. I want to make sure I get everything off."

Kurt kissed his cheek and walked into the main room. They had bought a bottle of wine from the restaurant on the main floor before they came up to the room. Kurt grabbed two glasses and filled them up. He sat them next to the side of the jacuzzi and then began to fill it with bubbly water. He took off his boots and sighed. They may make his legs look fantastic, but they hurt like hell. Then he slowly took off his shirt and pants and climbed into the tub. He relaxed and laid his head back and closed his eyes. He had been wanting to punch Sebastian ever since he met him and he finally got to tonight. He smiled to himself as he replayed the image in his mind.

"What are you smiling about?"

Kurt opened his eyes and looked at Blaine. "Just thinking about how I couldn't be happier."

Blaine smiled and slowly took off his clothes and stared into Kurt's eyes. Kurt blushed, but kept watching. He would never get sick of his husband's body. Blaine climbed in and sat with his back against Kurt's chest. They both sipped their wine and set their glasses aside. Kurt ran his hands up and down Blaine's chest playing with his nipples a little bit and then moving his fingers up and down.

"This reminds me of the night you proposed to me."

Blaine leaned his head back against Kurt's shoulder and smiled.

"That was one of the happiest nights of my life."

"Mine too. It was the best birthday I ever had."

Blaine turned his head and kissed Kurt lightly on the lips. Then he noticed Kurt's right hand.

"Oh Kurt! You hurt your knuckles when you punched him! Are you okay?"

Blaine took Kurt's hand into his and kissed his knuckles lightly. There were some scratches and his hand was a little swollen.

"I honestly didn't even notice it until you said something. It must have been the adrenaline."

Blaine continued to massage Kurt's hand and then kissed the palm of it. Kurt took his hand away and wrapped his arms around Blaines torso as tight as possible giving him a hug.

"There are no words to describe how much I love you."

Blaine smiled, "Same here babe."

Kurt motioned for Blaine to move forward a bit and then began to give him a massage. He rubbed the tight muscles over his shoulders and then rubbed the back of his neck kissing everywhere he touched lightly. Blaine moaned and was starting to get a little hard.

"God this feels amazing. You have fantastic hands Kurt."

Kurt just responded by kissing his back up and down his spine. Suddenly Blaine turned and was straddling Kurt's hips. He rubbed his hands across Kurt's cheek bones and then kissed him. He licked Kurt's lower lip and Kurt opened his mouth instantly. They licked each others teeth and then Kurt sucked Blaine's tongue. They both moaned so Kurt sucked even harder. They could feel their boners rubbing against each other and soon they needed more.

"_Please Blaine._"

Blaine sucked his soft spot under his ear. "Tell me what you want baby."

"I don't care. I just need one of us in the other one now."

"Prep me. I want to ride you."

Kurt moaned but obeyed his orders. He stuck one finger down to Blaine's hole and shoved it inside stretching him. They both moaned and then he crooked his finger and heard Blaine shout his name. Kurt then stuck in two and then three fingers.

"Kurt I'm more than ready."

Kurt took his fingers out and Blaine whined at the loss, but quickly hovered himself over Kurt's erection. He lowered himself on it and they were both moaning and throwing their heads back.

"_Oh God yes._ Blaine, hurry up and _move_."

Blaine kissed him and began to go up and down on him. It started off slow and then as they got faster, the louder their water got in the tub. It was splashing around them, but they didn't even notice. Kurt met Blaine with every thrust with his hands tight around Blaine's cock pumping him along with their rhythm. Then Blaine shouted and rode out his orgasm going faster than ever. He clenched around Kurt who shoved into him three more times before coming himself. They sat their panting. Blaine could feel Kurt getting softer in him, but neither of them moved to pull out. Blaine rested his chest against Kurt's and nuzzled into his neck. Kurt ran his hand up and down Blaine's spine and kissed his shoulder.

"That was amazing."

"It's always amazing when I'm with you."

Kurt smiled against Blaine's shoulder and kissed him again.

"Do you think the people in the next room are tired of hearing us every night?"

Blaine laughed and put his forehead against Kurt's looking into his eyes. "I don't know. I would hope that the people who built this hotel would be smart enough to make the Honeymoon Suite sound proof."

Kurt laughed and kissed Blaine on the lips again.

"I have an idea."

Kurt raised a brow in quesiton.

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"I'm not telling you. I'm going to show you."

Blaine got out of the tub and whined at the loss of Kurt in him and grabbed some towels. They dried each other off smiling when they saw their new hickeys.

"You know, if we weren't on our honeymoon, I would kill you for these."

Blaine smiled. "I know. That is why I'm taking advantage of the fact that we are here." Blaine grabbed two robes from the closet and gave one to Kurt. Once they were on he grabbed his husband's hand and walked to the balcony. Blaine laid across the porch swing and had Kurt lay on top of him. They both watched the moon shining onto the dark beach water.

Kurt nuzzled closer into Blaine's chest and Blaine held him tight kissing his hair. Before they knew it, they were fast asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt was the first one to wake up when he felt the sun shining on his face. It was too bright to open his eyes so he turned and buried is face into Blaine's chest and sighed. He felt Blaine move one hand towards his face rubbing his eyes and the second around Kurt's waist holding him tight.

"I can't believe we fell asleep out here."

"I can. You rode me so hard last night, I was exhuasted."

"Should I be sorry?"

Kurt smiled, "No."

Kurt sat up and kissed Blaine lightly on the lips making sure not to open his mouth because of morning breath.

"We have to go home tomorrow."

Kurt pouted, "I don't want to go back. Being here has been amazing."

Blaine put his fingers through Kurt's hair, "I know babe, but think about it. When we get home, we get to officially start our lives together as a married couple."

"Well, when you put it like that, I guess it doesn't sound too bad." Kurt smirked at him and Blaine laughed.

"As long as it's not TOO BAD, then you will manage, huh?"

Kurt kissed him on the lips again and got up and went into the bathroom to shower and brush his teeth. Blaine, on the other hand, got dressed because he didn't feel like showering and started to pack away his dirty clothes. He was humming to himself when he felt two hands come up and cover his eyes.

"Guess who."

"Harry Potter."

"What?" Kurt laughed and removed his hands. "They haven't had a new Harry Potter in years, Blaine. I think you need to find a new obsession."

Blaine smirked, "Oh, I have."

"What would that be?"

"You." Blaine said as he tackled Kurt and they both fell onto the bed behind them.

"I just did my hair, Blaine!"

"You look awesome Kurt, stop worrying." And Blaine kissed him on the lips.

"No Blaine, you still need to brush your teeth."

Blaine sighed and went off into the bathroom muttering, "Cockblocked by morning breath."

Kurt laughed and decided to email his dad and Mercedes quick. He explained how amazing their honeymoon was so far talking about the beach, the nice hotel room, and even the whole Sebastian ordeal. He decided to leave out the part where they have become sex animals. Then after he hit "send" he felt two hands cover his eyes.

"Guess who." Blaine sang.

"Taylor Lautner."

Blaine removed his hands and put one over his heart and pretended to be hurt. "It's because he is better looking than me, isn't it?"

Kurt laughed, "Oh shut up, nobody looks better than you and you know it."

"You do."

"Ya right."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands and pulled him into a tight hug and then said, "Let's go get some breakfast!"

* * *

They had just gotten done eating at the small cafe down the street when Kurt looked at something behind Blaine and started to laugh hysterically.

"Kurt, what is it?"

"Oh you will see."

Two seconds later, Sebastian came up to the table with a big white bandage on his nose and some purple and black bruising around it.

"You should be happy that I'm not pressing charges."

"I could say the same for you." Blaine replied.

Sebastian gave him an evil look and walked away. He didn't get very far before he heard Blaine and Kurt laughing hysterically.

"Remind me to never make you angry babe. I don't think I would look very good in that bandage."

Kurt laughed, "Don't worry. I could never hurt you."

They paid for the check a few minutes later still laughing.


	8. Chapter 8

The next chapter will be the last! Thanks for reading! I don't own Glee or any characters.

* * *

It was around 10 o'clock at night when Kurt and Blaine decided to take a walk on the beach. They were both wearing shorts and Blaine was wearing a white wife beater while Kurt was wearing an old Dalton t-shirt that belonged to Blaine. They were walking hand in hand and they were the only ones on the beach. They listened to the waves crashing and felt the sand and water run through their toes. Kurt put his head on Blaine's shoulder while his husband put his arm around his waist.

"I love it here. It is so quiet and peaceful."

Blaine just hummed in response turning to kiss Kurt's hair. Kurt turned to catch his lips and they kissed softly for a few seconds before Kurt licked Blaine's upper lip and Blaine granted him entrance. Kurt pulled Blaine down and sat on the sand and laid back to have Blaine straddle his hips. Kurt ran his hands along Blaine's arms and felt his muscles flex and Blaine sucked on his neck and ran his hands under his shirt. Kurt moaned in Blaine's ear and bit his ear lobe. They were both hard and were grinding into each other.

"_Unng Kur_t... what if,_ Oh God that feels so good_, what if someone sees us?"

Kurt shook his head quickly and whispered, "I don't care." and lifted Blaine's tank above his head and threw it to the side. He ran his fingers down lightly and squeezed both of his nipples at the same time causing Blaine to thrust down into Kurt harder than ever and he screamed out, "_Kurt, FUCK!_"

Kurt smiled and Blaine lifted Kurt's shirt off and sucked on his nipples leaving hickeys all around. He then put his hand down Kurt's shorts.

"Kurt, why didn't you tell me you weren't wearing underwear?" He stroked Kurt's cock and ran his thumb along the slit rubbing his pre-come up and down.

Kurt started panting but responded anyway. "_I.. unng.. wanted you to find out.. shit.. on your own.. faster Blaine!_"

Blaine started squeezing harder and flicked his wrist faster.

"_Blaine, I'm so close_!"

Blaine kissed him on the lips and when Kurt opened his mouth, he sucked on his tongue as hard as he could. Kurt was thrusting into Blaine's hand faster and faster and soon he was coming all over his hand and inside his pants. Blaine stroked him through his orgasm and Kurt quickly stuck his hand down Blaine's shorts and as soon has he grabbed his cock, Blaine was coming.

Blaine collapsed on top of Kurt and they kissed lazily for a few minutes. They laid there with their zippers open and shirts off when they suddenly had a light shining on them. They looked up in complete shock and saw a poilce officer standing over them flashing a flashlight on them.

"Excuse me, gentleman. We need to ask you to leave and do this in a more private place."

Kurt gulped and looked at Blaine not able to speak. Thankfully, Blaine could read his face and replied, "I'm sorry sir. We will leave now."

The officer walked away and as soon as he was gone, they laughed out loud. They kissed quickly and got up zipping their shorts and putting their shirts back on. Blaine decided to walk behind Kurt with his arms around him and his chin on his shoulder so nobody would see the wet spot in his pants.

"This was a great last night."

Blaine kissed his cheek. "I agree. Now let's go cuddle."


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt was the first one to wake up. He opened his eyes to see the light shining through the window and he saw the waves crashing below. He smiled to himself, but then frowned, realizing that they had to leave today. Him and Blaine were laying under the covers naked and tangled in the bed sheets. Blaine was spooning Kurt with his arm hanging around Kurt's hip. He decided to snuggle his back closer to Blaine's chest and he felt Blaine moan and kiss his shoulder.

"Morning."

"Mmm"

Kurt laughed and turned in his husband's arms. Soon they were face to face with less than a centimeter separating them. Kurt ran the tips of his fingers on Blaine's cheek and through his curls. That was when he shifted his leg so it went between Blaine's legs and he felt something hard hit his thigh.

"Blaine?"

"Mmm?"

Kurt smiled at Blaine who had yet to open his eyes.

"What is this I feel?"

"I had a good dream last night."

"Oh really? And what was it about?"

Blaine smiled and kept his eyes closed, but thrusted his cock into Kurt's hip bone. Kurt was suddenly becoming hard, but didn't let Blaine know.

"I had a dream that you and I had sex all night long and that we sucked each other off for hours and that when you thrusted into my mouth, you came so hard that you passed out. Then after you woke up again, you smiled at me and said 'Let's do that again.' Then I woke up."

Kurt was fully hard now and moved to lay on top of Blaine straddling his hips. Finally, Blaine opened his eyes and looked deep into Kurt's. Both of their eyes were darker than usual.

"Well..." Kurt said as he pushed his hard on into Blaine's, "maybe we should have some of your dream come true."

"You already are a dream come true, Kurt."

Kurt smiled and leaned down to kiss him. They were both moaning and thrusting into each other. Blaine squeezed Kurt's ass before pushing them against each other even harder. Kurt was then biting Blaine's nipple while tugging hard on Blaine's hair. Blaine suddenly stuck his finger into Kurt's mouth, but Kurt didn't question it. He sucked on it as hard as possible and swirled his tongue all around. Blaine moaned and took his finger out and stuck it inside Kurt's hole. He felt a little resistance, but soon he was knuckle deep.

"_Fuck Blaine! Feels sososo good_."

He smiled and then crooked his finger which must have been the right direction because Kurt yelped and was soon fucking himself on his finger.

"_Can't wait anymore. Need your cock now_!"

Blaine was about to reach for the lube when he felt Kurt slap his hand. He looked down in question and saw Kurt shifting so he was hovering right over his cock. Kurt stared into his eyes and took him in his mouth humming and moaning while sucking as hard as he could. He moved his tongue right over the slit and tasted pre come. Blaine was moaning and tugging at his hair.

"Kurt, stop. I'm going to come."

Kurt pulled Blaine's dick out of his mouth and then got back on top. Without waiting another second, he sunk down on him and screamed in ecstasy. Soon he was riding Blaine for all he was worth. Blaine pushed up and met his rhythm and began pumping Kurt harder and harder. Before they knew it, they were both coming. Kurt could feel Blaine filling him up his dick getting softer. Blaine could see white streaks coming across his chest and some of it actually reaching his chin. Kurt collaped on Blaine and put his face in his neck. Blaine was still soft inside of Kurt, but neither of them moved.

"Eww, I'm laying in my own sperm." Kurt said as he sat up to straddle Blaine once more. Blaine just smiled and and stuck his tongue out trying to get the little bit that had landed on his chin.

"Eww Blaine! Stop it!" Kurt laughed.

Blaine pouted, "But it tastes so good!"

Kurt lifted his finger to swipe his finger across Blaine's chin. Blaine then took Kurt's wrist and brought it to his mouth sticking Kurt's whole hand between his lips and moaned.

"Blaine! Your tongue tickles! Stop!" Kurt was laughing and then soon Blaine was laughing too. Before Kurt knew what was happening, he was suddenly on his back and Blaine was licking some of the cum that had gotten on his chest from when he had collapsed on Blaine. Kurt felt Blaine's tongue run across his belly button and dip inside. Soon they were both moaning and half hard again.

"Let's move this to the shower. We have to leave for the airport in less than 2 hours."

Instead of responding, Blaine got up and picked Kurt up so his legs were around his waist. When they got to the shower, he didn't put Kurt down. He turned the water on and climbed inside pushing Kurt's back against the tile and began to roll his hips into him. Kurt threw his head back and moaned Blaine's name. The sounds Kurt was making was making Blaine's dick twitch. He moved his lips to Kurt's neck and sucked on the one spot that always got to Kurt, right below the ear. Kurt thrusted his hips into Blaine. He threw his arms around Blaine's wet back and pulled him closer, if that was even possible. Blaine bit his neck and licked over it and then moved to his ear lobe and took it in his mouth. Meanwhile, Kurt reached down between them and put both of their cocks in his hand and squeezed them together.

"_Ohhhh god... Kurt.. I'm not gonna last, but don't stop. That feels amazing_."

Kurt picked up the pace and found Blain'e lips with his own. Once Blaine stuck his tongue into Kurt's mouth, it was over for both of them. They rode out their orgasms and panted into each other's mouths too lazy to actually try and kiss any longer. Blaine felt his knees give out and collapsed onto the shower floor on his back. Since Kurt had still been on his waist, he fell down on top of Blaine.

"Oh my God, baby, are you okay?"

Kurt took Blaine's face in his hands and kissed his forehead.

"I'm fine. Just trying to catch my breath."

"My weight probably isn't helping any matters." Kurt went to get off of Blaine, but Blaine stopped him.

"Don't you dare move."

Kurt smiled down at him and kissed his nose.

"We didn't get very far on our shower, Kurt. It is now time to get dressed and head to the airport."

Kurt pouted and put his head on Blaine's shoulder. "I don't want to leave."

Blaine ran one hand up and down Kurt's spine and he put the other in Kurt's hair.

"I know, but just think. We could always come back here for our anniversary."

"Mmm.. sounds like a good idea."

"I love you."

Kurt kissed Blaine on the lips lightly. "Love you."

**The End**

* * *

Thank you to everyone who read this and enjoyed it! Sorry it took so long for me to actually update! Hope you enjoyed the story ;)**  
**


End file.
